Tough Love
by Jeck
Summary: Things really suck for Alex! Can Paige make everything better or is she the problem? This will end in Palex! If that bothers you, then don't read it!
1. Yeah, Life Sucks

WAHOO! New story... maybe I should update my other ones... hmm... ANYWAY! I just got into Degrassi and I'm hooked... so this is my story Degrassi/Palex story. I'm only going to make two chapters and the second should be up in a day or so as well as updates to my other stories... SO ENJOY! And one more thing, I don't own Degrassi!

Tough Love

Chapter 1: Yeah, Life Sucks

Alex starred blankly at the computer screen. Words from the night previous rang through her ears.

'I didn't want it to happen… it just did and I'm sorry if that hurts you!' Alex closed her eyes and let a shaking breath out. Her fists clinched as they hung loosely under her chair.

'I will always care for you, but I don't think I can keep this up. I just don't think that this is me anymore!' Blood began to trickle down her hand as the memories continued to plague her mind.

'We can still be friends, right?' No… Alex had, had enough of this.

"Mr. Simpson, can I go to the bathroom?" He nodded. Things became a blur for Alex as she got up out of her seat and almost ran to the girls' room down the hallway. She burst through the door and rushed into one of the stalls where she proceeded to empty her stomach of its contents. Just as she stopped, she felt herself want to do it all over again as the image of her pain walked into the bathroom.

"Alex? Are you in here? Mr. Simpson sent me in to see if you were okay. You stormed out of class like there was something wrong. Alex?" Paige's concerned voice echoed into Alex' stall and did nothing to dull the pain.

"Do you want to know the truth? I'm not okay and I'm not going to be for a long time. I opened up to you because I thought you'd be there for me. Then Matt came back… I'm just fucking peachy!" Moments passed and no one spoke a word. The silence finally got to Alex as she resumed throwing up.

"Please don't do this to yourself, Alex." Paige's weak voice barely reached Alex's ears as she wiped her mouth and straightened herself out. Alex opened the door to stare into Paige's puffy red eyes.  
"I don't need this shit right now. I don't need any of it." And with that, Alex took off. She ran down the halls of Degrassi and burst through the front doors and let her legs take her in any direction available. She ran harder and faster than ever before in her life, even though she knew she wasn't followed. She ran until she realized she was lost in the sea of trees surrounding her. The sun was barely visible setting in the horizon behind the trees. Alex staggered before collapsing onto the ground and falling into a deep sleep. What had she done to deserve this fate?

Alex's Dream/Flashback

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" Something smashed in the background as Chad's foot connected with my stomach. I could taste the fresh blood in my mouth.

"CHAD! STOP!" My mother yelled. I could smell the alcohol coming from both her and Chad as he drove his foot into my ribcage. I barely managed to stand up.

"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE GOING?" He tossed beer bottles at me as I dashed for the front door. The cool night air hit me like a ton of bricks, but I ran. I ran to the only place that I was ever welcomed. She answered the door.

"Alex? What the hell happened? Oh my god, come in. Come in!" She helped me up the stairs and into her bedroom where she fixed me up.

"Was it Chad again? Oh Alex… why do you keep going back there? You know you can stay here with me, out of harm's way." She continued to babble on about how fucked up my life is and how she wanted to be there for me. She was my angel.

"Paige…" She looked up at me. Tears filled her eyes as she pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Paige… I love you." I could feel the hot liquid fill my own eyes as the doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back." She got up and went downstairs. I listened as she opened the door and heard her talked to an unfamiliar male voice. Minutes later, Paige returned upstairs with a man I had never seen before.

"Hey Alex, this is Matt. Matt this is my girl-… my friend Alex." He nodded to me and rapped his arms around Paige. Paige couldn't look me in the eye. So this was Matt, the guy who dumped her and gave her weed.

"Excuse me, Matt. I have to talk to Paige for a second." I pulled Paige into her room and closed the door.

"I'm sorry Alex. I still have feelings for Matt. I can't tell him. I… I want to be with him again. I didn't want it to happen… it just did and I'm sorry if it that hurts you!" I could feel the blood boil in my veins.

"So you're dumping me to go out with this guy who dumped you, gave you weed, and it ended with you being stoned and losing your chance to go to Bantings? And people that I made bad choices when it came to men!" Paige glared at me.

"I only got stoned because it was the only way to get you to go to a college. Sorry if caring about your life is wrong. Listen, I will always care for you, but I don't think I can keep this up. I just don't think that this is me anymore." My temper flew out of my control and I slapped her.

"You don't think going out with another girl is you. I cared about you and I trusted you with everything I knew. I'm sorry if I make mistakes sometimes or that my mom is dating an asshole, but I kinda that you were better than that." She starred at me, pain so clear and visible in her green eyes.

"I'm sorry that your life sucks. I can still be there for you, as a friend. We can still be friends, right?" I pulled on my boots as I listened to this bullshit. Then I stood up to face her.

"Maybe, but right now, I don't think I can even be in the same room as you. You make me sick." And I left. I left and spent the night on a bench near the school. And the whole time all I could think about was, 'How could Paige have done that to me?' The real question I should have been asking was, 'Why did I do and say those things to her?' I was no better than I thought Paige to be.

End of Alex's Dream/Flashback

Rain poured down onto Alex's face. She awoke soaked to the bone and the chill of her clothes made her shiver. She stood up and noticed a box nearby where she had passed out. Upon farther inspection, she realized that the box was a crate full of whiskey bottles. Well, it was better then doing nothing. Hours later, Alex was once again passed out under the trees, the rain had stopped and the box was empty. Whiskey bottles lay everywhere. This is how Jay found her.

"Lexy? Lexy? What the hell are you doing?" Jay ran to her side and slapped her face a few times earning a groan from Alex. Jay picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. When Alex awoke again, Jay was hunched over her, watching her.

"Jay? Where the fuck am I?" She noticed the windows and the leather of the back of Jay's car. Jay himself was pulling his shirt off.

"What the hell are you doing?" He pulled off him sneakers and began taking off his belt. Then it dawned upon Alex what was happening.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME! GET THE FUCK AWAY!" She continued to scream and thrash around, but Jay held her down.

"Think I'm going to be rejected by I stupid fucking dyke. Think again, Alex." He forced his lips onto hers as he held her down. She continued to thrash and get Jay off, but he was stronger than she was. It seemed like hours before it was over and Alex couldn't have been more ashamed. She lay naked in the back seat of Jay's car, haven given up long ago. He pulled his pants back on and redid his belt. Alex just starred at the ceiling.

"Don't you feel whole again? Your back to being my Lexy again." Alex turned to stare Jay in the face and spat at him.

"Go to hell Jay. YOU JUST FUCKING RAPED ME! GET THE FUCK AWAY!" Alex grabbed her shirt and threw it on and pulled up her pants. She kicked Jay in the balls and ran out of his car. Knowing where she was now, she ran home. As soon as she opened the door, a beer bottle smacked her in the head. She fell to the ground and saw her mother surrounded by beer bottles asleep on the couch.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?" Boomed Chad's very drunken and pissed off voice. Alex got back up and turned to leave, but was stopped by another beer bottle smashing into her head.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO RUN FROM ME AGAIN! YOU'RE IN A HELL OF A LOTTA TROUBLE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" And so the beatings began. Chad kicked her and punched her for what seemed like hours! Until her savior arrived. A knock came to the front door.

"Hello? Is Alex there?" The angelic voice of Paige barely reached her ears as Alex jumped up and ran out the door into Paige.

"Help!" Came Alex's weak voice. Chad came up to the door and glared at them.

"Alex is in trouble and has to come back in now. You can see her tomorrow." He grabbed Alex's collar and began to drag her back inside when…

"No, I think Alex is going to stay at my house for the night, unless you want the police to find out that you've been abusing her." Chad stopped in his tracks. He turned and glared daggers at Paige.

"Fine, the stupid slut can stay at your fucking house." He threw Alex out and slammed the door. Alex clung to Paige and refused to let go until Paige helped Alex into her van.

"I'm not gonna say anything until we get you to my house, okay hun?" Alex nodded and they set off towards Paige's house.

To Be Continued...

Well... what did you think? Reviews make me work a whole lot faster! Flames are good to... I just want your opinions! Chapter two is coming up soon!


	2. It Can Only Get Better

Sorry it took so long! I don't think I did as good as job on this chapter as I did with the first because I just kinda threw out some ideas, but it's straight to the point... and I rushed it! Tell me what YOU think though since it's the last chapter.

Thanks for reviewing everyone!

Tought Love

Chapter Two: It Can Only Get Better

The whole ride to Paige's house was in silence. Alex glanced over at Paige a few times, but there was nothing indicating if she was angry or upset. There was just… nothing. But soon enough they pulled up into Paige's driveway.

"Mom and dad are sleeping so we've got to be quiet." Paige came around to the other door to help Alex out and into the house. Like the night previous, Paige helped Alex up the stairs and into her room where she proceeded to clean and bandage Alex up. Once she was finished, she sat crossed legged infront of Alex.

"Before anything, I want you to know that I'm sorry! I told Matt the truth and made it clear to him that all I want is to be with you. I'm a dumb blonde for telling you different." Alex nodded, but refused to look Paige in the eyes.

"Look… Paige… I've been through hell… and I was wondering… could I stay here for awhile? I mean just as friends or... more... if you want. I just need out of the house and somewhere away from Jay…" Paige's ears perked up at that last sentence.

"Why would you need to stay away from Jay?" Alex hung her head with shame.

"Alex? What did he do?" Paige continued to bother Alex until tears began to fall from her face.

"YOU WANNA KNOW, PAIGE? I GOT RAPED! HE RAPED ME! THAT BASTARD RAPED ME! I couldn't fight him and I was drunk and… and I went home and Chad… he hurt me worse than ever before…" By this point, Paige was pretty sure her parents had woken up and would be investigating the noise source. Alex meanwhile had gotten up and sat in the corner of Paige's room.

"Alex… come here." Alex slowly got up and sat infront of Paige. Paige wrapped her arms around Alex in a comforting hug.  
"I want to be with you again. I don't want to see you in any pain. I want everything to be okay." Paige helped Alex into the bathroom.

"Did I ever tell you about," Paige gulped and shivered at his name, "Dean?" Alex shook her head no and watched Paige turn the shower on.

"I met him at a party years ago. I liked him a lot and I was going out with Spinner at the time." Paige began to help Alex out of her Alex. Alex showed no sign of protest.

"I was a fool when I ran into Spin at the party so I asked Dean to go upstairs with me. He took that as an invitation and I think I kinda wanted it." Paige helped Alex into the shower and quickly undressed to join her.

"We kinda got carried away and then I realized what was happening. I told him that, no, that I didn't want this. He didn't listen." Alex gasped as the hot water hit her back. Bruises from past and present beating were visible as her skin turned pink from the water. Paige grabbed the soap and began to lather it up.

"So I know how you feel, although it was my fault in a way. Please tell me you feel a little better?" Paige washed Alex as if she weren't able to do so herself. Alex groaned at the attention that Paige was giving to her body.

"I… I do. I really… do. But it's not going to be easy when I face him in school." The big tough Alex everyone including Paige had known was gone. Now stood Alex, the girl whose life is hell and is willing to admit it. The Alex who was gonna get help. The Alex who finally felt loved.

"Alex, it won't be okay for awhile. But you've got me and I'll see to that being enough." Alex through herself into Paige, her life WAS going to get better. She felt whole.

The Next Day

Alex starred at Jay. He was standing in the front of the school looking around for her. The conversation Paige and her had this morning flew through her head.

'You're going to have to say something. If not to an adult, maybe to Jay. I hate seeing you like this.' Paige began getting dressed infront of Alex; she showed no shame or embarrassment. Alex on the other hand blushed like crazy.

'I'll talk to Jay about it today. Okay, so it'll be more like me kicking his ass for all of Degrassi to see, but it's not like there's a big difference at all." Paige giggled and finished changing.

'Do you always have to act like a pervert when you watch me change?' Alex nodded her head with enthusiasm. Paige giggled and grabbed her bag.

'You should do it alone… that way Jay doesn't think I put you up to it.' Alex gave a puzzled look to Paige.

'Um… you ARE putting me up to this, remember? I think I just need some caffeine and everything will be fine!" And with that Alex and Paige walked to The Dot for coffee and breakfast.

Okay, so Alex was mainly focusing on Paige getting changed, even in the flashback, but that wasn't the point. Paige was right, this needed to be done alone.

"JAY!" Alex called walked up to him, her fist clenched by her side.

"Hey Alex, just the person I wanted to…" Before Jay could finished his sentence, Alex's fist collided with Jay's jaw, sending him back a couple of feet.

"YOU THINK I WASN'T GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME? HUH? TELL ME JAY, DO YOU THINK I'M GOING TO FORGIVE YOU?" Jay starred at Alex, his mouth open and bleeding. Students stopped to watch the fight.

"Well, you needed to be taught a lesson and that was the only way I thought I could do it." Jay spat to the side and starred Alex in the face. She starred right back, rage and anger filled her eyes.

"YOU RAPED ME BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD HELP? ARE YOU INSANE?" Alex swung her fist again, this time connecting with Jay eye. His temper flew off the deep end and he responded by punching her in the gut, where bruises from the previous night still were. She cried out and the fight continued. Around third period, Alex and Jay sat outside the principle's office waiting for Ms. Hatzilakos to call them in.

"Lexy, I just wanted to help. This lesbian thing is just some stupid phase to get back at me for what I did, but you know I'm sorry and that I want you back." Alex turned to look at Jay. The poor bastard was so damn selfish.

"If you want to be able to walk again, then you'll shut the fuck up and pretend like I'm not here." She turned away from him again. Paige chose that moment to come running into the room and embracing Alex.

"Marco told me what happened outside earlier. Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Did you kill him?" She then noticed Jay sitting there with a disgusted look on his face. She turned back to Alex.

"I was kinda hoping you hospitalize him, but he's still had the shit kicked out of him. Good job." Ms. Hatzilakos came out of her office.

"Alex, I want to see you first. Paige, please go to class. Jay… just don't go anywhere." Alex left Paige's arms and followed Ms. Hatzilakos into her office. The door closed behind her in an creepy way.

"Please Alex, take a seat." Alex eased her bruised and bloody self into the seat. She looked up at Ms. Hatzilakos' very displeased face.  
"So, you got into a fight with Jay. Why?" Alex looked down at the ground.

"Alex, I want nothing more than to help you through whatever it is that's bothering you. I aware about your relationship with Paige, did Jay do anything to you because of that?" Alex nodded her head slowly. She wasn't the kind of person to cry, but tears welled up in her eyes.

"Um… it wasn't just Jay that is bothering me. I… I kinda got some issues at home as well." It was Ms. Hatzilakos turn to nod.

"I can set up an appointment with the guidance councilors, but I need to know what Jay did so I can punish him appropriately. Alex, what happened?" Alex wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"He… he raped me last night." Ms. Hatzilakos gasped at Alex's statement. Alex held her head down in shame as Ms. Hatzilakos picked up the phone.

"Mr. Simpson, can you please send Paige down to my office? No, she's not in trouble. Thanks you." Ms. Hatzilakos put down the phone and turned to Alex.

"That is a serious thing, Alex. Do you want to do down to guidance now, or do you want to go home?" Alex froze.

"Guidance, please. Are you going to call my mom?" Ms. Hatzilakos nodded. She picked up the phone again.

"Please… Ms. Hatzilakos don't call…" Alex's eyes were full to the brim with tears again.

"Alex… why not? Don't you want your mother to help?" Ms. Hatzilakos got up out of her chair and went to the door.

"Is Paige Michalchuk here yet?" Paige appeared in the doorway with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" She said as she took a seat next to Alex. The situation dawned upon Paige and she wrapped Alex in a bone-crushing hug.

"Paige, I was hoping you'd take Alex down to guidance while I talk to Jay and call her parents." Alex stood up.

"YOU CAN'T CALL THEM!" Paige wrestled Alex down into the chair.

"Alex, I'm gonna tell her what happened, okay?" There was silence and then Alex slowly nodded her head.

"Ms. Hatzilakos, Alex lives with her mother and her mother's boyfriend Chad. Her mother is drunk a lot and Chad..." Alex spoke up.

"He was a horrible man who beat me whenever he was drunk, pissed off, or even bored. My mom was passed out on the couch most of the time and doesn't give a damn." Ms. Hatzilakos sighed and picked up the phone.

"I have to call the police about this. We also need to find a place for Alex to stay for awhile." Paige looked up.

"She's been staying at my house and my parents wouldn't have to much of a problem with Alex living with us. She can even take Dylan's old room if she'd like." Ms. Hatzilakos nodded and sent they away. Paige and Alex held hands as they walked out of the room and down to guidance. Jay glared at them the whole time.

The Next Day (again)

Alex smiled as she walked hand in hand with Paige back to school. Paige had come out to her parents last night and told them what was going on. Alex had been moved into Dylan's old room not seconds later and things couldn't get any better. Jay had been expelled from school again and was probably still at the police station. Or was he…

"Alex… am I seeing things or is that Jay?" Alex was brought back to reality only to come face to face with Jay. Jay who had a gun in his hand.

"This is the only way that I can help you." He held the gun to Paige's temple.

"Jay… no… STOP!" The gun fired and… and…

BUZZZZ!

Alex turned over to face her new alarm clock. The Michalchuk's had gotten Alex a few things for 'her' new room. Alex sat up and put her face in her hands. Dread for the day that she had to face dawned upon her, as she felt violently ill again. But Paige, being her angel, chose that time to come into the room.

"I've got news for you, hun. We don't have to go to school today!" That ill feeling in Alex's gut went away as relief filled her body.

"Thank god, I can't even begin to tell you how happy I feel now." Paige giggled and sat down on Alex's 'new' bed. She leaned forward to kiss her on the lips. Alex returned the kissed with passion she had not known she could have for a person. That nightmare made she realize how good Paige was for her.

"So what are we going to do today then?" Alex said out of breath as they broke the kiss.

"I was thinking a movie or something. What do you say?" Alex grinned.

"Not ours or Merri might put us to work." They both giggled and got up to change.

A Few Hours Later

Paige and Alex walked out of the movie together, once again hand in hand. Alex really hadn't paid any attention to the movie since Paige's lips had barely moved from hers, but she thought it was a pretty good movie (wink, wink). She thought things couldn't get any better until she saw him. Jay sat in his ugly orange car glaring at the two.

Paige was still unaware of his presence and kept walking with Alex to her car on the other side of the road. As soon as they stepped foot into the road, Jay slammed on the gas and came straight at them. Alex wordlessly shoved Paige out of the way as Jay nearly missed them and crashed into a gas tank down the street. There was an explosion as Alex got over the shock of what had just happened.

"Alex… what the fuck just happened?" Alex quickly pinched herself. She wasn't dreaming… Jay had tried to kill them… and now he was… dead… oh my god. Paige grabbed Alex and they got into the car to drive home.

One Week Later

Alex stood over his gravestone. She couldn't believe he died trying to kill her and Paige. It wasn't right. Things were so different now. She lived with her girlfriend, Jay way dead, her mother was in rehab, and Chad was in jail. School wasn't as bad as she would have thought either. Everyone had heard of course and treated her and Paige with nothing, but respect. Things got better after all, but something didn't feel quiet right.

"Alex, hun. Come on, it's starting to rain." Her goddess came down from her van with an umbrella in her hands. Here was the girl that made everything better in her life. Here was the girl she loved. That feeling inside her went away as Paige took her hand and led her back to the van, a new life awaiting both of them.

THE END

Sorry I rushed it! Sorry I killed Jay if there are any Jay lovers reading this, but... well I made him an asshole in this so I think he was better off dead! Reviews are always nice! Please review and thanks for reading!

PALEX FOREVER!


End file.
